


Rebelmeg Drabbles

by rebelmeg



Series: Rebelmeg's Tony Stark Bingo Fills 2019 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Shuri Friendship, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Is A Troll, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Hijinks & Shenanigans, MIT bros, Partnership, Pepperony - Freeform, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Phil Coulson & Pepper Potts Friendship, Post-Wedding, Rescue Missions, Stark Cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: My collection of assorted drabbles!  Tags will be updated as drabbles are added.





	1. Iron Frog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for my TSB square A5 - image of Tony as a frog.
> 
> (Funny story... I had this square back in Round One of the TSB, and went, "What the heck, I have no idea what to do with that." So I didn't, much to Newnewyorker93's chagrin. Well, guess what showed up on my second card for Round Two? "The universe wants you to do that frog." ... "You gotta do some ridiculous frog thing." ... *Whispers* "Frog." So here you go, universe and Rem, here's the ridiculous frog thing!)

Pepper stared down at the creature in shock. “He’s a frog.”

Stephen sighed. “Yes, I know.”

“You turned my husband into a _frog_.”

“Not intentionally...”

“How do we change him back?!”

The look on the sorcerer’s face was not encouraging.

“Don’t you dare tell me I have to kiss him.”

“I’m sorry, the spell was a little cliché.”

Holding back a shudder, Pepper picked up the slimy, cold frog in her hands, and tried not to grimace as she looked into its bulging eyes. “You are going to owe me so big for this one, Tony.”

Then she kissed him.


	2. Ironclad and War Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's stranded in space, but he's got an MIT Bro and a Potato Gun Son coming to the rescue.
> 
> This knocks out my TSB square S3 - sidekick!

Rhodey put his hand on the kid’s armored shoulder, admiring the hard work he’d done as he smiled. “You ready?”

Harley Keener nodded firmly and placed the helmet on his head, the eyes lighting up. His voice filtered through the suit, full of iron determination. “Ready.”

Rhodey glanced up at the sky, mentally looking past the atmosphere and into the unseen space beyond, where Tony was floating around somewhere, waiting for them. 

He nodded at Carol. “Let’s go get our boy.”

With twin repulsor roars, War Machine and Ironclad followed Captain Marvel’s lead as they shot up into the stratosphere.


	3. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony contemplates a new trend in his life.
> 
> This fills my TSB square A2 - Tony/Rhodey/Pepper!

Tony thought of it one night when he was on the brink of falling asleep, and he smiled about it as he curled closer around Pepper.

Rhodey had been right, about the lone gunslinger act. He wasn’t that anymore, though. Now he had _two_ partners.

The woman in his arms, the one he hoped would be his life and business partner forever.

And Rhodey, his superhero partner that would definitely punch Tony in the face if he made anymore snarky sidekick remarks.

It was nice, he concluded to himself as he sighed peacefully and let himself drift off. Having partners.


	4. Adoptive Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can adopt a grown adult, can't you?
> 
> Written for my TSB square K1 - jealousy!

Tony was smiling as he looked at his picture of Peter and Harley, and Pepper couldn’t help herself. “You know, you tend to adopt everyone that lets you.”

Tony glared at her. “Like you didn’t adopt Coulson?”

She opened her mouth to argue, paused to consider it, then nodded. “That’s fair.”

While Tony looked both jealous and smug, Pepper opened up a text to Phil. 

_Were you aware that Tony thinks I basically adopted you._

Three dots popped up to show him responding, and she narrowed her eyes at the message he sent back.

_Are you telling me you didn’t?_


	5. Wedding Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepperony dance once everyone leaves after their wedding reception.
> 
> Written for my TSB Flash square Wedding on Card 001

“Do you remember the first time we danced together?” Pepper asked as Tony led her slowly around the empty dance floor.

“Sure do. Couldn’t forget that night or that dress if I tried.”

“Could you ever have thought back then that we’d end up here now?” The low lights were sparkling in her eyes.

“Probably not. Although, to be fair, that was the night I realized I was falling in love with you.”

Pepper softly stroked his cheek, the wedding band on her finger almost glowing. “And now you’re finally mine.”

“It’s why I said ‘I do’ today, Mrs. Stark.”


	6. Lighten Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri told Bucky to lighten up. He didn't.
> 
> Written for my BBB Flash square, 4 - twinkle lights

“Um… Bucky?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you have a string of strobing twinkle lights wrapped around your metal arm?”

“Because Shuri’s sense of humor confused me, and I’d like to see you try to tell her not to do something once she decides she wants to put it on Snapchat.”

“What did she say?”

“She told me to lighten up, or she’d do it for me.”

“And…?”

“And apparently I didn’t. So now I’m fodder for a meme war between her, Peter Parker, and Harley Keener. She says she’s winning. Stop laughing, or I will strangle you with these twinkle lights.”


	7. Ice Cold Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icicles can definitely be used as stabbing implements.
> 
> Written for my BBB Flash square, 4 - icicles

Clint whined and batted at the air feebly as Tony stole his cup of coffee right out of his hands. “You utter dick, I will stab you right in the eye with an icicle.”

Bucky glanced up from the minor repair he was doing on the palm of his metal hand. “That’s actually a legitimate way to kill someone.”

Tony’s eyes went wide. “…are you saying that you have—”

Bucky just smiled mysteriously and ducked his head. “Classified.”

“Oh, you butthead, yesterday you were bragging to Clint and Sam about the time you killed a man with a plastic cup!”


	8. Bucky's New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's hut in Wakanda comes with a few extras.
> 
> Written for my BBB square Y3 - an image of a cat

Bucky was groggy as he slowly came awake, feeling vaguely sick, and his chest felt heavy and warm as it… vibrated?

He cracked an eye open, to see a fluffy black cat curled up on his chest not five inches from his nose, purring contentedly.

“Why’s there a cat layin' ‘n my chest?”

“He comes with the hut.”

Whipping around, Bucky stared at Princess Shuri, who was sitting across from his bed, looking at him rather intently. 

“Th’ hut?”

“If you don’t like it, you can have another one. This one comes with goats too.”

“Goats?”

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes. Goats.”


	9. Home and Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bucky has nightmares, there's someone there to help him.
> 
> Written for my BBB square Y5 - JARVIS

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?”

“Tell me again?”

“Of course, James. You’re safe. You’re home. You’re in the Avengers Tower in New York City, in your bedroom. It is 3:23 in the morning on December 30th, 2019. You’re home. You’re safe. The nightmares can’t hurt you here. Hydra can’t get to you here. You have friends here. You are not alone. You’re safe. You’re home.”

“Thanks, J. Sorry.”

“No, James. You have no reason to be sorry. Would you like to speak to any of your friends?”

“No, I’m… I’m okay. I’m home. I’m… safe. Right?”

“Yes, James. You are.”


	10. Stark Cousins Summer Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon blackmailed Tony into coming to summer camp with her as a counselor. She is beginning to regret it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Stark Cousins Summer Camp  
Collaborator: rebelmeg  
TSB Card Number: 3055  
Squares Filled:  
TSB: Adopted - Sharon Carter  
LoM: O2 - Sharon Carter  
Ship: Tony & Sharon  
Rating: Gen  
Major Tags: moodboard, drabble  
Summary: Sharon blackmailed Tony into coming to summer camp with her as a counselor. She is beginning to regret it…  
Word Count: 100

[](http://imgbox.com/KC2leNcN)

“Anthony Edward Stark, did you really?”

“Share-Bear, you look pretty disgruntled for a twelve-year-old at summer camp.”

“So help me, I will throw a rock at you.”

“Whatever did I do to deserve that? I shaved off my goatee and gave into your blackmailing scheme to be an incognito camp counselor for you, you ungrateful urchin!”

“And supposedly you got poison ivy because you snuck off last night and got handsy in the woods with the camp director, you horrible tramp!”

“Did you seriously just call me a horrible tramp?!”

“Yes I did, now stop laughing!”

“You stop laughing first!”


End file.
